Atarashi Mission Ninja
by Red Army28
Summary: Hitam-putih dua sisi yang saling berlawanan, dimana ada putih disitu sudah pasti ada hitam dua sisi ini saling melengkapi walau dalam kenyataan dua hal itu tidak pernah sejalan. Hitam tidak akan bisa berjalan bersama putih begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa sisi hitampun bisa menyokong sisi putih itu, walau bagaimanapun itulah kenyataannya.(Remake)
1. Chapter 1

**Atarashi Mission Ninja**

 **Genre : Adventure,Action, Fantasy,Friendship, Sedikit Romance dan Supernatural.**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya**

 **Rating : T**

 **(mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Pairing : entar aja kalo inget hehe...**

 **Warning :**

 **Mungkin aneh, Terkesan amatiran, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Semi-canon, OOC Etc.**

Kami hanyalah bagian dari serpihan masa lalu yang hampir terlupakan, masa lalu yang terlalu kelam untuk dikenang. Karena dari kekelaman itu kami melindungi apa yang pantas untuk dilindungi'

Hitam-putih dua sisi yang saling berlawanan, dimana ada putih disitu sudah pasti ada hitam dua sisi ini saling melengkapi walau dalam kenyataan dua hal itu tidak pernah sejalan. Hitam tidak akan bisa berjalan bersama putih begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa sisi hitampun bisa menyokong sisi putih itu, walau bagaimanapun itulah kenyataannya.

Kami adalah golongan yang berjalan di sisi hitam itu, sisi yang eksistensinya hanya akan menjadi duri bagi dunia ini namun kenyataannya itulah kami. Takdir mengharuskan kami berjalan dijalan yang berbeda.

 **Atarashi Mission Ninja~**

Perkenalkan aku adalah seorang penjaga kuil di daerah pinggiran Kuoh, tempat yang jarang sekali didatangi oleh orang-orang pada zaman sekarang . mungkin kebanyakan dari kalian berpikir bahwa kuil adalah tempat orang untuk berdoa?jika 'iya' kalian salah besar, menjaga kuil peninggalan leluhur kami adalah hanya sebagai kewajiban kami untuk menjalankan amanat yang diberikan kepada kami dari para leluhur kami. Sesungguhnya kuil ini mempunyai beberapa fungsi selain sebagi tempat berdo'a tentunya, tempat ini kami gunakan sebagai markas untuk kami bisa menjalankan misi , kalian pasti bertanya misi apa yang kami lakukan, jika kalian berpikir kami adalah komplotan agen rahasia yang bekerja dibawa lembaga pemerintahan kalian salah besar. Kalian bisa memandang pekerjaan kami sebagai hal yang menjijikan atau kalian bisa menganggapnya sebagai pekerjaan iblis berhati malaikat. Aku akan menceritakan misi kami yang sebenarnya, kalian bisa menyebut kami sebagai pengabdi masyarakat atau kalian bisa menyebut kami yang lebih buruk yaitu sebagai aib dunia yang tidak pernah diinginkan.

Tapi sebelum itu aku akan memperkenalkan kami, kenapa aku menyebut kami, itu karena aku mempunyai tiga saudara. Yang pertama adalah kakak ku paling tua yang bernama Uchiha Obito dia adalah kakak tertuaku, dia disini sebagai pemimpin kelompok kami, satu lagi yang harus kalian tau dia mempunyai dua sifat, yang pertama adalah sifat tegas dan penuh kedisiplinan namun dibalik sifat itu dia memiliki sifat lain, yaitu sifat yang kelewat kekanak-kanakan sifat itu muncul disaat yang tak terduga, hal itulah yang membuat aku berpikir kalo dia mempunyai dua jiwa dalam satu raga. Yang kedua adalah Uchiha Shisui dia adalah orang paling tua setelah Obito-nii, Shisui-nii adalah orang yang paling kalem disini sifat tenang yang dimilikinya membuatku terkagum-kagum namun yang tidak bisa membuatku berpikir panjang adalah kenapa dia masih jomblo, walaupun kami disini semua memang jomblo. Namun sifat kalem, tenang dan pandangan tajam yang menenangkan yang dimilikinya, dapat aku pastikan wanita mana saja yang melihatnya pasti pingsan dan merona hebat wajah yang dihiasi dengan paras tampan menjadi nilai sempurna, namun apa daya takdir jomblo tetap menghantui nasib Shisui-nii. Dan saudaraku yang terakhir adalah si Teme atau bisa kalian panggil Uchiha Sasuke, si Teme ini aku tidak mau menganggapnya kakakku walaupun dia lebih tua dua bulan dariku. Dia adalah orang yang memiliki wajah tembok yang sangat ingin aku pukul untuk meruntuhkan ekspresinya. Sekian perkenalan dari ketiga saudaraku dan selanjutnya aku sendiri, namaku adalah Uchiha Naruto aku adalah orang yang paling muda dan tampan sendiri, wajah mulus dengan kulit putih dengan rambut cepak agak panjang dengan warna kuning, mataya yang senda denag berwarna biru laut. Itu saja gamabaran sedikit tentang diriku.

Kami semua adalah satu keluarga atau bisa disebut satu klan yaitu klan Uchiha, salah satu klan cabang dari klan Otsutsuki. Klan Otsutsuki adalah salah satu klan yang sudah punah ratusan tahun yang lalu di daratan jepang sedangkan kami adalah kalan cabang dari klan Otsutsuki, pada dasarnya klan Otsutsuki memiliki dua klan cabang yaitu klan Uchiha dan Senju. Klan Uchiha menyisahkan kami berempat sedangkan klan Senju menyisahkan aku seorang, bagaiamana bisa aku menjadi keturunan terkhir senju padahal aku adalah seorang Uchiha. Akan aku jelaskan, Ayahku adalah seorang Senju sedangkan ibuku adalah sorang Uchiha dengan begitu aku bisa dikatakan sebagai separuh Uchiha dan Senju.

 **Atarashi Mission Ninja~**

Baiklah kami akan meperkenalkan apa profesi kami selama ini, Kami adalah seorang ninja di jaman modern ini. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi klan Otsutsuki adalah salah satu klan ninja dijaman dahulu jadi secara tidak langsung hal itu juga terjadi di klan Uchiha dan Senju yang menjadi cabang dari klan Otsutsuki. Kami berprofesi sebagai ninja didunian modern ini bukan bertujuan untuk membudidayakan budaya dari klan kami ataupun mencari keuntungan dari profesi ninja ini. Tugas kami adalah menjaga kehidupan umat manusia dengan berkerja dibalik bayangan, pekerjaan kotor untuk melindungi yang benar itulah kami. Tugas kami adalah unutuk melindungi manusia yang tertindas baik dari penjahat, mafia, koruptor sampai gangguan dari mahluk supernatural. Namun yang kami lakukan adalah langsung membunuh mereka karena kejahatan yang dilakukan terlalu besar dan merugikan yang lainnya, lalu harta yang kami peroleh dari mereka akan kami berikan kepada yang membutuhkan tentu kami memberikan itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, kemampuan ninja kami sangat berguna dalam menjalankan tugas assasin ini karena polisi tidak akan bisa mengungkap apa yang kami lakukan. Dan jika kalian percaya kami adalah ninja maka kalian harus percaya bahwa didunia ini tidak hanya manusai saja yang menghuninya, melainkan terdapat Malaikat, malaikat jatuh serta ilblis. Kami sebagai ninja sudah mngetahui itu dari leluhur kami karena salah satu dari mereka pernah berkerjasama dengan leluhur kami.

.

.

.

Didalam ruangan di kuil Uchiha saat ini terdapat tiga orang yang dalam posisi duduk dan mengahadap seorang yang duduk di tantama, orang yang duduk di tantama itu adalah Uchiha Obito, dia terlihat menjelaskan sesutu terhadap tiga orang didepannya.

"Ini adalah foto dari target kita selanjutnya..?" Obito mengeluarkan selembar foto dari balik sakunya.

Ketiga orang itu melihat secara seksama apa yang Obito berikan kepada mereka.

"Orang itu adalah seorang pengedar Narkoba di daerah tokyo dan sekitarnya bukan hanya itu di juga dalang dibalik pengiriman perempuan dan anak-anak untuk dijual keluar negeri...dan jangan lupakan dia adalah orang yang sangat licik, selain itu dia menyewa seorang samurai dan ahli kungfu untuk menjadi body guardnya aku harap kalian berhati-hati,...oh iya satu hal lagi yang mengurus ini hanyalah Shisui dan Sasuke-"

"Ap-apa Kenapa teme dan Shisui-nii, Obito-nii, aku kan juga ingin menghajar orang cebol ini.." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk foto target mereka.

"Diamlah Dobe...terima saja nasibmu.." entah kenapa Sasuke sangat senang saat Naruto menderita seperti ini. Sedangkan Shisui hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah kedua adiknya ini, tidak bisa dipungkiri dengan pertengakaran konyol Sasuke dan Naruto mebuat kuil Uchiha ini menjadi sedikit berwarna.

Obito hanya menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua. 'haha aku cukup bersyukur, dengan tingkah mereka berdua dengan begini mansion ini tidak akan sepi lagi' pikir Obito.

"apa kau bilang TEME, mau cari mati kau hah?"...

"diam kalian berdua!"

.

.

.

Kini Naruto sedang berjalan diwilayah Kuoh dengan mengunakan seragam khas Kuoh Gakuen, dengan wajah ngantuk yang tidak pernah pudar diwajahnya dan tidak lupa kacamata yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya . Dia menggunakan blzer hitam yang tidak dikacingkan dan memperlihatkan dalaman kaos hitam. 'gara-gara Obito-nii aku harus sekolah, jika saja yang berangkat aku bukan si teme itu, sudah dipastikan aku tidak akan masuk sekolah sekarang' pikir Naruto.

Tidak terasa Naruto telah sampai di depan gerbang Kuoh, Naruto adalah murid angkatan ketiga bersama Sasuke namun mereka berbeda kelas. Nauruto adalah salah satu siswa yang cukup populer disini namun populer itu dalam arti kepintarannya . baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan memasuki gerbang Kuoh, Naruto banyak mendengar teriakan meleking dari siswa dan siswi dibelakangnya.

"Kyaa..Onee-sama..sangat cantik hari ini.."

"Kyaa...Rias-senpai dan Akeno memang cantik hari ini.."

"Kyaa..cantiknya.."

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya merona, tidak bisa dipungkiri dia terjerat oleh salah satu Onee-sama Kuoh gakuen yaitu Rias Gremory 'Rias-chan memang sangat cantik, apa dia bisa menerima cintaku ini ya' pikir Naruto sambil atensiya tidak teralihkan kearah Rias.

'haha itu pasti tidak mungkin, dia sangat membenciku...tapi aku pasti tidak akan menyerah'

'Naruto-kun melihatku, semoga wajahku tidak memerah sekarag' inner Rias berteriak kegirangan.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat Namikaze.." Rias berujar ketus saat orang didepannya sedari tadi melihatnya dan menghalangi jalannya .

"maaf Rias, silahkan lewat.."

'gomen, Naruto-kun mungkin aku adalah orang yang munafik'

'sudah kuduga Rias-chan memang mebenciku'

.

.

.

Malam ini Naruto mendapat tugas dari Obito untuk meringkus kumpulan preman yang saat ini meresahkan masayrakat Kuoh, terutama para pelajar yang selalu jadi sasaran empuk dan mendapat palakuan buruk tak jarang pula mereka juga mendapat pelecehan seksual. Naruto mengunakan armor ninja peninggalan nenek moyangnya, Pakaian yang Naruto pakai mirip dengan setelan Anbu lengkap dengan topeng serigala yang dia pakai. Mata merah dengan tiga tomoe milik Naruto menyala terang dalam kegelapan dengan cepat dia membuka pintu mansion kuil Uchiha, lalu dengan cepat dia pergi meninggalkan guguran dedaunan. Klan Uchiha milik ibu Naruto dan ketiga sudaranya yaitu Obito, Shisui dan Sasuke memili kekuatan spesial yaitu, kelebihan di mata mereka. Mata mereka memiliki kekuatan yang tersembunyi karena klan Uchiha masih memiliki darah Otsutsuki, klan ninja pertama di dunia ini. Sedang klan Senju milik ayah Naruto mempunyai kekuatan tersembunyi yang masih terkubur, dalam sejarahnya kekutan itu masih menjadi rahasia dan masih dituttupi olek Klan Senju itu sendiri, walau sampai klan mereka sudah hampir menghilang kekuatan itu masih menjadi misteri dan tanda tanya besar. Namun sejarah mengatkan bahwa kekuatan sejati senju memiliki keuatan yang luar biasa dan bisa melebihi kekuatan mata Uchiha itu sendiri.

Naruto saat ini berdiri di tiang listrik, dengan mata merah tiga tomoenya dia mengobservasi dengan cepat lokasi yang menjadi tempat para preman itu berada. Dengan bermodalkan katana dipunggungnya Naruto dengan cepat berlari dan melompati bangunan ditempat itu.

"Haha...Ayo gadis manis kita bermain-main disini? kami janji, kami akan membuatmu merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya".

Kelima preman itu menyeringai saat mendengar ucapan ketua mereka dengan sigap mereka memegangi gadis malang itu.

"Hiks,..hiks...hiks...tolong lepaskan aku...hiks..hiks.."

"Krakk.."

"HAHAHA..."

Baju perempuan malang itu langsung disobek oleh ketua preman itu.

"Diamlah JALANG..!"

Ketua preman berperawakan gendut itu menyeringai saat melihat tubuh proposional wanita didepannya.

Naruto melihat kejadian didepannya dengan pandangan jijik, ingin sekali rasanya dia menggorok leher mereka satu persatu. Untung saja mereka hanya penjahat kacangan jika tidak mungkin Naruto sudah menyiksa mereka dengan sadist sampai-sampai mereka mengemis-ngemis untuk segera dibunuh.

"Baiklah aku akan bermain-main dengan mereka, biar pihak berwajib saja yang mengurusnya..." Naruto berujar sambi meninggalkan guguran daun.

Ditempat para preman yang akan memperkosa wanita yang tidak berdosa itu tiba-tiba muncul kabut hitam yang sangat banyak, kabut itu langsung menelan mereka.

"woe TEME, siapa yang berani bermain asap-asapan ini?"

Ketua preman itu bertanya kepada anak buahnya, namun kelima anak buahnya hanya menggelang tidak tau, mereka juga bingung dari mana datangnya asap-asap ini.

"Ka-kami tidak tau bos..!" salah satu anak buahnya menjawab dengan gagap.

"tapi bos, sebelumnya aku mendengar kalo disekitar sini ada rumor tentang adanya hantu yang sering memakan manusia.." salah satu preman itu berujar kepada bosnya dengan mengigil ketakutan.

Kelima preman itu langsung panik saat mendengar ucapan salah satu temannya. Wajah mereka langsung pucat pasih

"Bos kami takut hantu..."Kelima preman itu langsung bersembunyi dibalik badan bosnya

"dasar penakut !, mana ada hantu di dunia ini.."Ujar Bos itu sambil menjitak kepala anak buahnya.

"srek...Srek...srek..."

"suara apa itu bos..?"

"srek...Srek...srek..."

Suara aneh itu terdengar lagi, kini membuat bulu kuduk preman itu berdiri. Bahkan bos preman yang arogan kini malah balik bersembunyi dibalik punggung anak buahnya.

'bos payah!'

Dalam kabut hitam itu muncul sesok binatang yang memiliki kuku panjang mirip wolferin dan telinga yang panjang namun sosok yang masih menampakkan bayangnnya saja itu masih berada di balik kabut asap menambah kesan horor bagi yang melihatnya.

"Grrrhh..."terdengar suara gerangan dari sosok itu membuat preman itu memucat.

"Bos bagaiman ini, ternyata hantu itu memang ada.."

"Bos,..Bos...bos.."panggilan itu tidak mendapat tanggapan, namun saat kelima anak buah itu menoleh kebelakang ternyata, Bos mereka sudah berlari menjauhi tempat itu dan meninggalkan kelima anak buahnya.

"BOS,..tunggu kami..!"

"BOS,..tunggu kami..!"

"BOS,..tunggu kami..!"

...

"Are, mereka langsun pergi...padahal ini baru permulaan.." Naruto langsung melepaskan kostum kelinci yang dia pinjam. Namun Naruto langsung menyeringai dan terlihat seperti menghitung.

"1..2...3"

"Uwahh tolong kami!"

"yess...berhasil.."

'Akhirnya preman kampungan itu termakan jebakanku juga, Haha..'

Naruto langsung menghapiri gadis itu, namun gadis itu terlihat seperti ketakuatan dan merangkak mundur untuk menjauhi Naruto.

"mau apa kau, Kelinci cabul..!"

Naruto langsung terjungkal kebelakang setelah mendapat julukan baru dari orang didepannya.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya menolongmu dari preman itu"

Naruto langsun berjongkok dan memberikan senyumanya kepada gadis itu. Lalu dia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.'apa dia tidak bisa menutupnya, barang itu sangat menganggu pikiranku' pikir Naruto.

" Ne, apa kau tidak bisa mengancingkan bajumu...benda itu mengganngu pikir-..."

"kyaaa...kelinci cabul..."

"PLAKK.."

'sepertinya aku harus menghilangkan traumanya sedikit'

"Ne, kau bisa melihat mataku sebentar!"

"memang kenapa dengan mata-"

"Srink.."

Mata dengan tiga tomoe itu menyala terang dan berputar dengan cepat. Namun tidak beberapa lama pandangan gadis itu langsung kososng.

"Ctak.." suara jari Naruto saling bergesekan.

"eh, kenapa aku ada disini...siapa kamu..?"

"eh, Gomen ini aku ingin mengembalikan kostum kelinci ini dan maaf harus mengajakmu ketemuan ditempat seperti ini hehe" Naruto berujar gugup.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa.." Gadis itu langsung mengabil kostum pemberian Naruto dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan wajah bingung.

Lalu tidak lama kemudian Naruto mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi perihal tertangkapnya preman itu.

"Moshi..moshi...ini"

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini berjalan menghampiri panti asuhan yang ada di pinggiran kota Kuoh, dengan memakai penutup kepala dan tetap memakai stelan Anbu plus tidak lupa topeng serigala yang yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia berjalan berniat untuk memberikan uang yang diberikan Obito dan sisa uang dari tabungannya untuk diberikan kepada panti asuhan yang ada di pinggiran Kota Kuoh, dia mendengar bahwa panti asuhan itu kekurangan dana akibat tidak ada sokongan dana.

"tok..tok.."

Naruto mengetok pintu asuhan itu dan menigalkan amplop yang berisi uang. Setelah mengetok pintu dan menaruh amplop itu dibawah pintu, Naruto langsung pergi menggunakan shunsin dan berpindah keatas pohon yang ada di depan panti asuhan itu. Namun tidak lama kemudian setelah kepindahan Naruto terbukalah pintu asuhan itu lalu keluarlah seroang wanita paruh baya, namun kerutan wajah bingung dan ketakuatanlah yang menghiasi wajah itu saat seseorang mengetuk pintun panti asuhan namun dia tidak mendapati sosok yang telah mengetuk pintunya.

'siapa yang telah mengetuk pintu ini ya? apakah orang yang biasa mengirimi kami uang' pikir wanita itu, namun saat dia melihat amplop itu terjawabalah sudah prasangka yang muncul di pikirannya.

"Arigato.."

Wanita tua itu berujar entah pada siapa dan mengambil amplop itu dan tak lupa wajah bahagia yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah paruh bayanya.

Sosok yang berada diatas pohon itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum tulus saat melihat wajah yang bersyukur dari pemilik panti itu. Inilah yang membuat Naruto sangat menyukai profesi ini, berjalan di jalan kegelapan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dalam hidup manusia.

'baiklah aku akan menabung lagi, sehingga aku bisa terus membantu mereka'

Setelah itu Naruto pun turun dari pohon itu dan berjalan dengan tenang, dan hatinya sekarang sedang berbunga-bunga karena bagi Naruto akan menjadi kesenangan tersendiri saat bisa berbagi kesenangan dengan orang lain. Walaupun batinnya harus menerima tekanan yang sangat berat akibat profesinya saat ini, dilain sisi Naruoto bisa menjadi malaikat dan dialain sisi bisa berubah kejam bahkan lebih kejam dari seorang iblis sekalipun.

Naruto sudah lima belas menit berjalan dan dia saat ini sedang berada di sekitar Kuoh Gakuen, namun baru beberapa langkah ada sekitar lima belas orang bertudung yang sudah menunggunya. Namun Naruto sudah mngetahui kalo mereka bukan orang sembarangan yang bisa dilawan dengan tangan kosong karena aura yang dipancarkan berbeda dengan milik manusia. Naruto langsung mengaktifkan sharinggannya tidak lupa dengan katana yang langsung ia keluarkan dari balik tubuhnya.

"Haha apakah itu sambutanmu untuk kami yang telah repot-repot untuk menunggumu... **'Shi no Reddoai'**..."

"apa mau kalian ? Naruto dengan posisi sigap tanpa mengendurkan kesiagaanya bertanya dengan santai.

"kami hanya ingin berbicara denganmu... **'Shi no Reddoai'**...!" ketua dari kelompok orang bertudung itu mencoba menjeaskan kedatangannya.

"tolong jangan panngil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu..!" Naruto berujar sedikit sarkas.

"kenapa, bukannya itu adalah julukanmu yang melegenda, pembunuh berdarah dingin dan tanpa belas kasihan. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa mengetahui itu adalah kau. Bukan hanya itu kau telah banyak membunuh iblis-iblis liar dan juga iblis yang masih memihak kepada golongan Maou lama. Walaupun itu adalah suruhan dari Maou yang baru tapi kau tetap adalah pembunuh yang ditakuti baik di dunia manusia dan dunia supranatural... **'Shi no Reddoai'**.."

Naruto Cuma bisa menyeringai saat mereka mencoba menceritakan sebagian kisah hidupnya. Naruto juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau itu adalah hal yang salah karena sebagian yang orang itu ceritakan memang benar.

"kalian terlalu memujiku...terus apa mau kalian?"

"Khu..khu..khu..mau kami adalah untuk mencegahmu mencampuri dunia supranatural terlalu jauh, kami memang tidak bisa membunuhmu karena ketua kami melarang itu, karena akan menimbulkan gejolak yang sangat besar antara dunia supranatural dan ras manusia. Karena ketua kami juga tau bahwa Obito akan membuat peritungan dengan kami, bukan hanya itu ketua kami juga mengakui kekuatan dari Obito Uchiha yang setara dengan seorang Maou. Jadi kami hanya akan menghambatmu untuk tidak berhubungan dengan dunia supranatural untuk waktu yang lama dengan teknologi yang diapdukan dengan sihir kami yang terbaru,...oleh karena itu bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan hadiahmu!"

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan orang itu langsung was-was dan menyiagakan diri.

"aku tidak akan takut, selama mahluk supranatural menganggu kehidupan manusia maka aku tidak akan menyerah terhadap kalian!"

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan itu muncullah dua puluh orang dan mereka mengepung Naruto dari segala sisi. Naruto langsung membuat kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, mata merah menyalah dalam kegelapan yang disebut sharinggan itu berputar dengan cepat dibalik topeng serigala milik Naruto.

Namun tidak disangka-sangka lima orang bertudung muncul diatas Naruto mereka mneyabetkan pedang kearah Naruto, Naruto yang tidak sigap langsung melompat kebelakang dan menghindari tebasan itu, Naruto yang memang sorang ninja dengan mudah menghindari tebasan pedang itu apalagi dia memiliki mata kutukan milik Uchiha yang dapat memperediksi gerakan lawan lebih cepat 3 detik. Buka itu saja orang yang mengepung Naruto dari belakang tadi langsung menebakkan demoic power kerah Naruto, namun bukan hanya itu saja serangan demonic power itu juga bergabung dengan light spear.

'kurasa mereka bukan hanya iblis saja, melainkan mereka juga beraliansi dengan para gagak itu ini akan sangat menyulitkan'.

"Duar .."

Serangan gabungan itu langsung membentur tubuh Naruto.

"Haha.." mereka pun tertawaa karena orang yang mereka anggap lawan yang tangguh langsung kalah hanya dengan serangan kombinasi.

Setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah batang pohon yang telah hancur sebagian karena menerima serangan dari kelompok itu.

'untung aku langsung berpindah dan menggunakan kwarimi untuk mengelabuhi mereka' pikir Naruto. Naruto langsung berdiri diatas pohon disekitar situ, Naruto mencoba untuk mengobservasi apakah ada jalan keluar untuk kabur dari mereka. Namun sayang saat Naruto mencoba mengobservasi tempat itu tiba datang pemimpin kelompok itu yang terbang menggukan sepasang sayap iblisnya tanpa ragu orang itu langsung menendang tubuh Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto terjungkal dan langsung jatuh ke permukaan tanah.

'aku sangat ceroboh!'

"Boom.."

Banyak asap mengepul dari tempat jatuhnya Naruto, setelah asap itu menghilang kini terlihat Naruto yang mencoba untuk berdiri.

"tidak kusangka akan seperti ini jadinya.."

"CEPAT LUMPUHKAN DIA!.."

Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari pemimpinya, ke dua puluh orang itu langsung menghujani Naruto dengan Demonic power dan Light spear secara beruntun.

"Bzzt.."

"Bzzt.."

"Bzzt.."

"Duar.."

"Duar.."

"Duar.."

"ARGHHHH.."

Kini Naruto sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berdiri bahkan bajunya sudah tidak ada, dan hanya menyisahkan celananya saja, bahkan topengnya sudah hilang entah kemana apa kah hancur atau terbang Naruto tidak tau, namun yang terpenting sekarang nayawa Naruto sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Khu...khu..khu...ternyata seorang pembunuh yang ditakuti saat ini hanyalah seorang bocah SMA.." pemimpin itu berujar saat melihat wajah asli dari Naruto, namun setelah itu dia berjongkok dan mamndangi wajah Naruto yang sudah pucat dan darah keluar dari mulut serta hidungnya. Pemimpin kelompok itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ciran yang bercahaya dan berwarna merah.

"beruntunglah kau tidak kami habisi...bisa saja kami menggorok lehermu saat ini juga.."

Orang itu langsung menyuntikkan ciran aneh berwana merah itu kedalam tubuh Naruto.

"Nikmatilah hadiah dari kami itu **Shi no Reddoai..** setelah terbangun kau akan tau hadiah apa yang kami berikan..!"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, sebelum Gubernur miskin itu datang kesini..."

.

.

.

'apakah aku harus berakhir di tempat ini, apakah ini bayaranku untuk hal yang telah aku lakukan saat ini, kalo memang benar aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati,..Gomen Obito-nii, Shisui-nii dan kau juga Teme'

Kini Naruto berjalan sempoyongan dia tahu bahwa Kami-sama masih menginginkan dia untuk hidup lebih lama lagi, dengan menggunakan ranting pohon yang bisa digunakan sebagai tongkat, Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah sehingga sampailah dia depan bangunan tua yang identik dengan bangunan Eropa belum sempat dia berjalan kearah banguna itu tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi sehingga Naruto langsung pingsan di depan tempat itu. Sebelum sempat pingsan Naruto berpikir.

'apa ini efek samping dari cairan itu'

.

.

.

"Hoamz..."

Wanita bersuarai merah darah itu menguap setalah tadi malam tidurnya yang sangat nyeyak sekali. Lalu dia membuka jendela kamarnya yang bersigungan langsung dengan hutan sekolah, dia hanya ingin mendapat udara segar untuk mengawali harinya saat ini. Namun saat mata berwarna emerald itu melihat burung terbang kesana kemari dipagi hari itu, matanya tidak sengaja melihat manusia bersurai pirang pingsan di depan gedung yang dia tempati. Dengan cepat dia langsung mengepakkan kedua sayap iblisnya untuk menghampiri manusia yang sedang pingsan itu.

'siapa dia?'

Dengan cepat wanita bersurai merah semerah darah itu langsung menopang kepala manusia itu kedalam pangkuannya, entah kenapa wanita itu tidak asing dengan wajah manusia yang saat ini dia pangku.

'dia sedang pingsan, lebih baik aku bawa dia kedalam'

.

.

.

Siang itu Rias tidak berangkat sekolah dia beralasan bahwa dia sedang sakit dan meminta queenya. Akeno Himejima untuk memintakan ijin kepada wali kelasnya untuk tidak masuk. Sebenarnya alasan dia untuk tidak masuk bukannlah sakit melainkan sedang menuggu kesadaran orang yang tadi pagi dia temukan.

Rias mengambil kompresan yang ke tiga kalinya dan mengantinya dengan yang baru, entah kenapa badan orang yang di temukan sangat panas sehingga dia berinisiatif untuk mengompresnya.

"Sudah lima jam aku disini..." Rias bergumam entah kepada siapa.

'lebih baik aku membuat makan siang'

Rias langsung beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan manusia bersurai pirang itu sendirian. Dan tanpa sadar bahwa tangan manusia itu bergerak sedikit.

.

.

.

Rias Cuma bisa mebuat Cup ramen, karena sesungguhnya dia tidak bisa memasak. Sebuatan Ojou-sama sudah sangat melekat dengan identitas dirinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa yang sering memasakkannya adalag queennya. Setelah itu dia lansung membawa cup ramen itu kedalam kamar tempat dia merawat manusia itu. Rias langsung tersetak saat melihat manusia itu sudah siuman.

"Hey, apa kau sudah sadar..?" Rias bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Orang yang di panggil Rias itu hanya memandang kosong sepertinya kesadaranya masih belum seratus persen.

" kenapa aku bisa disini..dan apa ini, kenapa aku menjadi kec-...?"

'kenapa tangan ini kecil sekali, ah iya mungkin ini hanya mimipi...'

Naruto langsung mencubit tangannya.

"Aduh.." Naruto mengaduh saat cubitan yang dia lakukan ditangannya.

'ini bukan mimpi, jadi ini...'

"Nani...!"

Naruto langsung berdiri dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri, dan dia mencoba melompat-lompat kasur itu merasakan apa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

'kenapa tubuhku menjadi kecil, dan juga kenapa aku bisa berada dikamar Rias'

"Ne, siapa namamu anak kecil ? apa kau sedang sakit, tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan didepan tempatku...?" Rias bertanya dengan senyumannya, dia tersenyum karena dia harus membuat anak kecil yang baru ditemuinya untuk tidak takut.

Naruto Cuma bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Rias.' Apa aku harus megakui kalau aku ini sebenarnya teman sekelasnya dan meminta bantuannya untuk mengembalikkan tubuhku seperti semula' pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana apa kalian menemukan kabar dari Naruto ?"

"belum Obito-nii, kami hanya menemukan topeng ini disekitar Kuoh Gakuen?" ujar Shisui sambil memberikan topeng milik Naruto kepada Obito.

'Ini, ini memang milik Naruto ...namun dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia dibawa oleh mahluk-mahluk supranatural atau dia sudah dikalahkan, tidak,...tidak mungkin Naruto kalah semudah itu.'

"apa kalian tidak menemukan bukti lainnya selain itu, Shihsui...Sasuke..?"

Pertanyaan dari Obito Cuma mendapat gelengan dari Sasuke dan Shisui.

Obito yang melihat gelengan itu Cuma bisa mengepalkan tangannya, secara tidak sadar dia meningkatkan efektifitas cakranya sehingga membuat tempat itu sedikit mencekam, dengan cakra gelap khas Uchiha yang menguar sangat hebat membuat siapa saja yang berada disitu menjadi sesak nafas, untung Sasuke dan Shisui sudah sering merasakan tekanan cakra yang dimiliki Obito sehingga mereka sudah biasa.

"Krakk..."

"hentikan Obito-nii, apa kau akan mengahancurkan tempat ini? Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Obito agar tidak menghancurkan kuil Uchiha ini.

"aku yakin cepat atau lambat kita akan menemukan Naruto !" Shisui juga berujar untuk menenangkan Obito.

.

.

.

"Ne, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku adik kecil..?" Rias berujar dengan sedikit mengeluarkan aura tidak kesenanngannya, karena anak kecil yang ada didepannya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan lebih memilih melamun.

'shimatta, bagaiman ini..aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, kalo mengaku sebagai Naruto pasti dia tidak akan percaya. Apa aku harus bersembunyi disini dulu, sampai aku bisa menemukan cara untuk merubah ukuran tubuhku menjadi semula' pikir Naruto saat ini.

"Go-gomen ne, One-chan aku sepertinya lupa ingatan.." Naruto berujar dengan ekpresi tertuduk lesu.

Dengan wajah chubbynya Naruto membuat ekspresi sedih, Rias yang melihat itu jadi tidak tahan.

'Kyaa..kawaii..'

Rias yang tidak tega sekaligus gemas langsung menghampiri Naruto yang bertubuh kecil dan memeluknya erat, tanpa mengaetahui kalo Naruto kehabisan nafas dibuatnya.

'aku akan mati..' dengan wajah pucat pasi Naruto membatin.

"tenanglah disini ada One-chan, kalau kamu tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa...jangan dipaksakan..!" Rias berucap dengan mengusap punggung kecil Naruto dan semakin dalam membenamkan wajah Naruto kedalam oppainya tanpa mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah diambang kematian.

.

"Ne, Onee-chan kenapa disini Cuma ada cup ramen, apakah tidak ada makanan lain..?"

Rias Cuma bisa tersenyum canggung saat bocah cilik didepannya bertanya tentang makanan, dia bukannya tidak punya bahan makanan lagi, tetapi dia hanya tidak bisa memasak. Sekalipun Rias mencoba memasak sudah dipastikan orang yang memakannya akan kemar mandi langsung dan hal itu akan berlangsung selama lima hari untuk orang yang memakannya. Itulah kenapa banyak orang menjauhkannya dari tempat yang namanya dapur.

Naruto yang melihat senyum canggung dari Rias langsung mengerti maksud dari senyum itu.

"coba kutebak, Nee-chan sangat payah dalam hal memas-.."

"Duak.."

"Ittai.."

"anak kecil dilarang sok tahu...!"

"Hai.."

'padahal aku kan sudah dewasa, Cuma badaku aja yang kecil..!'

"apa kau sudah mengingat namamu dan diamana kamu tinggal?"

"Apa Nee-chan ingin mengusirku..?" Naruto berujar dengan wajah dibuat sedih.

Rias yang melihat itu langsung dibuat gelagapan. 'anak ini menjengkelkan, bisa gila aku dibuatnya'

"Eh, gomen...bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin tau namamu adik kecil..? Rias berujar dengan gelagapan.

"sebenarnya yang kuingat hanya namaku saja, namaku sebenarnya adalah Uz-uzumaki Mi-minato...i-iya namaku adalah Uzumaki Minato.." Naruto berujar gelagapan dia bingung mencari nama apa yang pantas dia pakai dan muncullah nama Tou-sanya. 'gomen Tou-san aku memakai namamu, karena hanya itu yang muncul dikepalaku'

"Uzumaki Minato..nama yang bagus.., baiklah karena kau belum mengingat apapun, mulai sekarang kau haarus tinggal disini. dan kau harus memanggilku Rias-nee. Kau paham kan bocah!" Riaspun berujar senang kepada Naruto, namun di akhir ucapannya dia mengeluarkan penekanan dan aura yang tidak bersahabat.

"Ha-hai..."

'aku akan mati muda sebelum tubuhku kembali seperti semula'

.

.

.

Di mansion kuil Uchiha.

"Pffft...HAHAHHAHHA.."

"Pffft...HAHAHHAHHA.."

"Pffft...HAHAHHAHHA.."

"Ne, Naru-chan apa kau ingin ganti popok, aku bisa membelikanmu popok..?"

"HAHAHA kau benar-benar lucu Dobe..."

"Naru-chan wajahmu memerah, apa kau ingin kami membuatkanmu bubur.."

"URUSAI.."

"Kenapa kalian menertawakanku...kalian harus membantuku untuk mengembalikan tubuhku!"

Flasback on

"Ne, Rias-nee aku ingin keluar sebentar untuk bermain sebentar.."

"iya hati-hati..Mina-chan, ingat bentar lagi akan malam..!"

Naruto Cuma bisa menggerutu karena panggilan barunya. 'Cih, apa-apan dengan sufix-chan itu, ini menggelikan. Oh kami-sama kenapa kau buat tubuhku seperti ini, sebenarnya dosa apa yang menimpaku sehingga kau limpahkan kutukan yang menyedihkan ini' pikir nista Naruto.

Flasback off

"sudah..sudah hentikan, apa kalian tidak kasihan dengan Naruto. Ne Naru-chan aku punya piyama tidur bergambar hello kitty apa kau menyukainya.." Obito berujar dengan gulung-gulung dilantai dan memegangi perutnya sambil memegang baju begambar hello kitty.

Sedangkan dengan Shisui dan Sasuke mereka terlihat mengenaskan dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang keluar tak henti-hentinya.

Dengan Naruto saat ini dia mengembungkan pipiya dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu dan marah secara besamaan.

"baiklah, kami akan mengusahakan mencari penawarnya. Tapi siapa yang berani melakukan ini kepadamu Naruto...aku akan berterimakasih kepadanya nanti..."

"Duak.."

Sendal yang sedari tadi berada di kaki Naruto akhirnya melayang kearah kepala Obito.

"Baka aniki.."

"tunggu Naruto, bisakah kau seperti ini untuk sementara waktu...dengan beginin aku bebas menjitakmu...dasar cebol!"

Naruto yang kesabarannya sudah di ujung tanduk langsung berlari dan mencoba menghajar tubuh Sasuke , namun karena tubuh Naruto yang menjadi anak di umur tujuh tahun menjadi kesusahan untuk membalas perlakukan Sasuke dan hal itu malah menjadi mainan Sasuke. Dengan meretangkan tangannya Sasuke memegangi kepala Naruto sehingga Naruto Cuma bisa mengerakkan tangannya tanpa bisa memukul tubuh Sasuke.

Dan kejadian itu menghasilkan tawa kesenangan di kuil Uchiha itu, tanpa sadar mereka semua bersyukur karena sosok yang mereka khawatirkan telah kembali kepada mereka walaupun tubuh Naruto harus berubah menjadi tubuh anak berumur tujuh tahun.

.

.

Rias sekarag sedang mondar-mandir tak tenang sudah berkali-kali dia menengok kerah pintu masuk, siapa tau dia bisa mendengar seseorang untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Sedangkan orang yang melihat tingkah Rias dibuat bingung sendiri. Dia ingin bertanya namun tidak mendapat respon seolah kingnya sedang dalam dunianya sendiri.

'kemana bocah tengik itu, kenapa tidak muncul juga. Kalo sampai bocah semprul itu telah pulang, akan aku bakar dia hidup-hidup' pikir Rias dengan seringainya. Namun beberapa saat dia berhenti dari acara mondar mandirnya.

"sejak kapan aku menjadi peduli kepada bocah tengil yang tak tau sopan santun itu..?" Rias langsung menjambak suari merahnya karena frustasi.

Sedangkan dengan Akeno dia dibuat bingung sendiri melihat tingkah kingnya.

"Bocah..?" Gumam Akeno dengan mengerinyatkan dahinya kebingungan dengan tingkah laku Kingnya yang di luar nalarnya.

'jangan-jangan Rias sudah...'pikiran-pikiran aneh sudah muncul mengisi otak dari Akeno.

"NANI...!"

Rias langsung terjengkang setelah mendengar teriakan dari Queennya.

"Ada apa Akeno, kau membuatku kaget saja..!"

"Gomen, Bochou...apa kau bilang sesuatu tentang bocah. Tapi dengan siapa? , teganya kau Rias...kau tidak mengundang sahabatmu ini di acara pernikahanmu, bahkan kau sudah memiliki momongan dan kau tetap tidak mau memberi tahuku,...hiks...hiks...hiks teganya kau!"

Akeno dengan sesunggukan mencoba menahan air mata yang mencoba untuk turun, dia tidak menyangka Rias yang selama ini sudah dia anggap Sasudara berani-beraninya menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakangnya.

"Duakh.."

"apa maksudmu Akeno..!" Rias mengerti maksud dan arah pembicaraan Akeno langsung menjitaknya dengan jengkel.

"Apa Bouchou...bukannya kau sud-.."

"TADAIMA..Nee-chan"

"sini kau bocah kampret..! jangan harap kau akan bisa lari dari semua ini. Apa kau tidak tau jam berapa sekarang.." dengan wajah dalam mode Iblis yang sesungguhnya bahkan dibelakang backgroundnya terdapat kilat yang menyambar-nyambar menambah nilai menyeramkan dan menjanjikan siksaan yang amat pedih.

"siapa anak kecil ini Rias ? apa jangan-jangan dia anakm-.."

"Tolong Nee-chan...aku tidak mau dimakan oleh iblis jelek itu..!"

Naruto langsung sembunyi dibalik punggung Akeno tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Rias yang emosinya semakin meluap-luap. Rias memang sorang iblis tapi jika di samakan dengan iblis liar yang notabennya rupanya sangat jelek-jelek secar tidak langsung Naruto mengatakan kalau Rias adalah iblis yang jelek.

"Mati kau bocah tengil..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Rias langsung mengeluarkan pedang yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Rias langsung maju dengan cepat sambil membawa pedang dan tak lupa background petir yang menyambar-nyambar menabah kesan menakutkan.

Bahkan Akeno yang terkenal dengan ratu yang suka menyiksa langsung ketakutan dan saling memeluk dengan Naruto.

"AMPUNI KAMI...GYAHHHH..."

.

.

.

"Oh begitu, jadi anak ini adalah anak yang kau temukan di depan gedung ini Bouchou dan dia menderita amnesia.." Akeno langsung mengambil pose berpikirnya.

"apa kau tidak merasakan aura mahluk supranatural darinya Rias..?" Akeno bertanya kepada Rias.

Naruto yang melihat percakapan itu Cuma bisa duduk dan meminum susu kotaknya pemberian Rias. Dia bukannya tidak tau tentang status kedua orang didepannya. Bahkan obrolan mereka menjadi ladang informasi bagi Naruto sendiri.

"tidak, bocah ini hanya manusia biasa..." Rias menjawab sambil mendesah pelan dan memijit pelipisnya karena kejadian sehari ini yang dapat meruabah hidupnya 180 derajat.

"tapi kenapa kau merawatnya Rias, bukannya kau bisa menitipkan kepada pihak berwajib atau panti asuhan yang ada disekitar sini..?"

"entahlah, Akeno...aku tidak tega ingin meninggalkannya. Walaupun dia sangat menjengkelkan !"

Naruto langsung tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Rias. 'apa mereka tidak memiliki hati, aku berada disini dan mereka bebas membicarakan aku, apakah mereka tidak tahu kalau ucapan mereka menyayat hatiku' pikir Naruto.

"Ne, Ne-chan aku ngantuk...!"

Walaupun tubuh Naruto aslinya adalah seorang remaja, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau fisiknya sekarang adalah seorang anak kecil yang gampang mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung tertidur diatas sofa.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, namun sinar matahari memaksa Naruto harus memabangunkannya secara paksa. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dia merasakan sesuatu atau bisa sebuah benda yang sedang melingkar diperutnya dan membuat dia sulit untuk bergerak. Saat mata Naruto trerbuka lebar dia bisa mengtahui benda apa yang sedang melingkari tubunnya, ternyata itu adalah tangan dari Rias yang sedang memeluknya dengan kondisi telanjang.

'telanjang...!'

'hehehe...' tiba-tiba saja muncul seringai mesum dari wajah polos Naruto. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, walaupun tubuh Naruto merupakan tubuh anak kecil namun pikiran serta akal sehatnya, masilah Naruto yang berusia 17 tahun. Apalagi jika melihat seorang wanita telanjang didepannya, itu adalah sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri baginya.

'surga dunia..' dengan hidung yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah Naruto berujar dalam hati.

tidak mau terjebak dengan surga dunia yang terlalu lama, akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif membangunkan Rias.

"One-chan..bangun..!" dengan suara khas anak kecil Naruto bergumam.

Rias yang mendengar ada suara dan seorang yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya langsung mencoba membuka matanya.

"eunghh.."lenguh Rias untuk mecari kesadarannya.

"ohayou Mina-chan..." setelah melihat siapa yang membangunkannya Rias langsung mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar sapaan salam dari Rias Cuma mengerucutkan bibirnya, petanda tidak suka.

"Mou..One-chan, sudah kubilang jangan pangil aku dengan suffix-chan..!"

"Fufufufu...terseraha One-chan kan.." setelah mengucapkan itu Rias langsung beranjak dari kasur itu.

"akan One-chan buatkan sarapan, jadi tunggu dimeja makan ya.."

"ramen lagi..?"

Rias langsung terjungkal kedepan dengan badan yang masih telanjang, dia langsung tertohok dengan ucapan anak kecil dibelakangnya yang ucapannya langsung tepat sasaran.

'anak ini menyebalkan!'

"hehehe...didapur hanya ada ramen Mina-chan jadi jangan membantah..." dengan wajah yang tersenyum Rias mencoba berbicara kepada Naruto. Namun hal itu membuat Naruto merinding pasalaya, shinigami sudah mulai muncul dibelakang Rias yang tersenyum manis namun mematikan kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

"ohayou...One-chan berdada besar..."

"Gyut.."

Muncul perempatan didahi Akeno pagi itu, pasalnya dia sedari tadi duduk di meja makan namun kedatangan bocah kecil yang ditemukan Rias kemarin membuat emosinya naik secara cepat akibat panggilan yang diberikan oleh anak kecil itu.

Belum sempat Naruto duduk dikursi di samping Akeno, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan langsung merengkuhnya. Dan tangan yang merengkuh Naruto adalah tangan milik Akeno, lalu dengan cepat dia menenggelamkan wajah kecil Naruto di oppai miliknya.

'mati kau bocah...!'

Naruto Cuma bisa mengerakkan tubuhnya dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"mlwe-pask-an..hwaahhh..akk-kuhhhh..."

"Akeno, apa kau ingin membunuh Mina-chan...!" Rias langsung berujar saat melihat Naruto hampir sekarat oleh kedua oppai milik Akeno dan dengan cepat dia melepaskan pelukan Akeno.

"Ara..ara..ara..aku hanya ingin memberi pelukan selamat pagi bouchou.."

"Gwahhh...huahh...huahhhh...huahhhh..." Naruto langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena dia hampir sekarat.

"One-chan ini ingin membunuhku ya...!"

"ara...ara..ara...kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Mina-chan, bukankah One-chan Cuma memberikan pelukan kasih sayang.."

"One-chan berdada besar Ini Bohon-..."

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendapat pelukan kasih sayang dari Akeno. Rias yang melihat itu menjadi bingung sendiri dan memilih untuk tidak peduli. Naruto yang melihat Rias meninggalkannya dan memilih tidak peduli brtambah pucat wajahnya, sepertinya dia akan mati oleh surga dunia itu sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke saat ini sedang berjalan menuju Kuoh gakuen, karena dia hampir dua hari tidak masuk sekolah karena menjalankan tugas dari Obito.

"ini sangat membosankan, kenapa Dobe itu pake acara mengecil segala sih...!" gerutu Sasuke, dia merasa kebosanan karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak berbicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagiamana dia bisa tingal bersama wanita berambut merah itu..?bukankah dia adalah orang yang Dobe..." seringai Sasuke semakin tinggi saat melihat satu fakta tentang Naruto.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang bosan karena ditinggal oleh Rias dan Akeno untuk pergi kesekolah, sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja pergi ketempat Obito untuk sekedar berkunjung kesana namun dia pasti akan diledek oleh Obito habis-habisan jadi Naruto memilih untuk berdiam diri ditempat ini.

"hey, Naruto..." sebuah suara kecil seperti memanggil Naruto. Naruto yang sayup-sayup mendegar itu langsung membuka matanya yang sedikit terpejam tadi.

'suara ini, tidak salah lagi...baka-teme...'

Naruto langsung berdiri dan mencara asal suara itu dan dia mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk berjongkok diatas jendela. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"ada apa teme...apa kau kangen aku..?" dengan narsisnya Naruto bertanya.

"aku ingin meminta sesuatu terhadapmu Dobe...?"

 **TBC.**

 **Hehe maaf aku malah buat fic baru lagi, mungkin ini ficku yang terakhir. Dan mungkin akan ada satu ficku yang haru aku discontinue...entah yang mana.**

 **Ini hanya sebuah fic Remake yang mendapat perbaikan sana-sini. Jelek kah...**

 **Oh iya, kenapa ya para flamer sekarang sangat marak sekali...apalagi bahasanya itu sangat kotor, duh Author jadi gerget baca reviewnya.**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarnnya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku akan hiatus sementara, jadi sebagai gantinya...aku buat ulang chapter 1 dan aku tambah wordnya**

 **. Akusedang sibuk dengan urusanku di dunia nyata...oke sampai jumpa.**

 **Aku gk akan pergi lama-lama...jadi maaf buat reader sekalian :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Atarashi Mission Ninja**

 **Genre : Adventure,Action, Fantasy,Friendship, Sedikit Romance dan Supernatural.**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya**

 **Rating : T**

 **(mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Pairing : entar aja kalo inget hehe...**

 **Warning :**

 **Mungkin aneh, Terkesan amatiran, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Semi-canon, OOC Etc.**

 **Author note :** _Naruto dalam wujud kecilnya akan menggunakan nama Ayahnya dengan marga Uzumaki milik ibunya (Uzumaki Minato)_

Naruto sekarang sedang mati kebosanan, sehingga dia berencana untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Ruang penelitian ilmu gaib sedang kosong dan hal itu membuat Naruto tidak betah untuk berlama-alam disitu. Dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana Naruto berjalan mnyusuri taman yang masih sepih oleh pengunjung, bawasannya jam yang masih menujukkan jam kerja sehingga memungkinkan tidak adanya pengunjung.

"glek..glek...glek..."

Sekaleng susu yang dia beli ditokoh dekat taman itu telah habis ditegak oleh tenggorokkan yang haus milik Naruto, Naruto yang sangat risih dengan kondisinya yang bertubuh kecil ini sehingga membuat Naruto terus-menerus meminum susu sehingga dia bisa lebih cepat tumbuh dan melupakan tubuhnya yang mengecil karena tidak menemukan obat atau penawar dari racun yang masuk didalam tubuhnya.

Naruto berjalan sambil bersenandung ria, namun tanpa sengaja dia menemukan seorang wanita, tidak lebih tepatanya seorang gadis remaja sedang duduk termenung di salah satu bagku taman. Perempuan itu memakai baju berwarna hitam senada dengan rambutnya, baju yang ia kenakan tergerai kebawah sehingga membentuk sebuah rok yang menyatu dengan bajunya dan dipuncak rambutnya terdapat sebuah pita berwarna putih. Wajah mungil Naruto terus mengamati ekspresi yang terus ditampilkan oleh perempuan itu, ekspresi yang tidak pernah Naruto sukai yaitu ekspresi orag yang sangat kesepian dan sedih menjadi satu. Naruto tahu jika berhadapan dengan orang yang mengalami permasalahan seperti ini hanya satu yaitu menghiburnya dan mengajaknya berbicara hingga dia bisa melupakannya.

Naruto dengan sangat percaya diri yang tinggi langsung menghampiri wanita bersurai hitam sepunggung itu. Dengan langkah kaki kecilnya akhirnya Naruto sudah sampai didepan wanita tersebut, sedangkan sang wanita masih belum sadar jika ada seorang anak kecil didepannya. Dengan memasang wajah memelas dan jurus 'pupy eyes no jutsu' Naruto mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari orang yang didepannya.

"Onee-chan..." panggil Naruto dengan suara sedikit cemprengnya, namun nihil tidak ada jawaban dari orang didepan Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Onee-chan.." panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

Akhirnya perempuan itupun menolehkan wajahnya dengan pelan. 'akhirnya kena kau' pikir Naruto.

"oh, hai adik kecil...ada apa kenapa memanggil Onee-chan...!" ujar perempuan itu. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan orang itu hanya tersenyum kaku.

"tidak apa-apa, hanya saja..."Naruto menyahut dengan nada mengantung, lalu dia berusaha duduk disamping orang itu. Tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya sulit untuk duduk secara langsung, perlu usaha yang cukup keras untuk bisa duduk.

Sedangkan orang yang ada disamping Naruto cukup tertarik dengan bocah itu, yang terlihat cukup lucu karena dia sedikit kesusahan saat mencoba untuk duduk disampingnya. Namun dia mengeyahkan hal itu, dia cukup penasaran dengan ucapan mengntung bocah itu.

"hanya saja..?" orang itu mengulangi ucapan Naruto untuk mempertegas lagi ucapan Naruto yang menggantung.

"Haah..." Naruto sedikit menghela nafas saat dirinya telah berhasil duduk dibangku taman itu, dengan usaha yang cukup menyulitkan tadi. Lalu Naruto menolehkan kepala mungilnya kearah orang yang ada disampingnya.

"hanya saja,...hanya saja ada Ular di kaki Onee-chan.." Ucap Naruto.

"apa maksudmu, bocah..?" orang tersebut masih belum mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Naruto, dan mencoba bertanya kembali.

"tidak ada, hanya saja ulat itu mulai merambat keatas kakimu.." jawab acuh Naruto.

"Oh.."hanya dua respon yang keluar dari mulut perempuan tersebut.

"AP-APAA...!"

"KYAA—KYAAA...jauhkan itu, jauhkan dari kakiku.." perempuan itu langsung mencak-mencak dan menendang kakinya yang merasakan ada ular kecil yang sedang berjalan di kakinya.

Wajah Naruto saat ini sedang memerah untuk tidak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat tingkat seorang remaja perempuan yang ada disampingnya. Ular yang berada dikaki perempuan itu tidaklah berbahaya, Naruto mendapatkannya sebelum menuju bangku tempat orang itu berada. Ide menjahilinya datang ketika melihat ular kayu yang ada di pohon sedang merambat mencari makan.

Setelah ular itu menghilang kini wajah kepuasan yang menghiasi wajah perempuan itu. Dengan nafas yang memburu dan jangan lupakan kaki yang bergetar hebat karena telah dihinggapi ular membuat dia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua lutunya. Bawasannya dari kecil dia sangat benci dengan bintang yang menggeliat itu dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi mau berurusan dengan reptil melata tersebut.

'Sial..'

Dia masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya, lalu dengan gerak cepat dai langsung memandang bengis bocah yang ada disampingnya.

"kau-kau kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika ada ular di kakiku..? kau pasti sudah mengetahui hal itu dari awal sebelum kau duduk ditempat ini kan.." desis perempuan itu mencoba untuk memarahi Naruto.

Naruto hanya bersidekap seperti orang dewasa dan tertawa meremehkan. Dia tidak terbawa dengan hawa intimidasi dari orang yang ada disampingya.

"hahah masih untung aku ingatkan...seharusnya Onee-chan berterimakasih kepadaku.." balas Naruto dengan sedikit tertawa mengejek.

"apa maksudmu dengan berterimakasih kepadamu bocah...?" sungguh perempuan itu mulai tidak suka dengan kehadiran Naruto, melihat gayanya yang mirip dengan orang dewasa membuat dia sedikit muak.

"sudah jelas kan, kalau aku ini adalah seorang pahlawan.." dengan nada bangga Naruto mencoba memuji dirinya sendiri.

'Dari auranya dia sepertinya manusia biasa, dengan begini aku tidak perlu waspada dengannya' pikir Naruto dengan sedikit mengobservasi wajahnya.

Perempuan itu terlihat bosan ketika melihat tingkah sok dewasa Naruto, lalu tak lama kemudian dia tidak peduli lagi dengan kehadiran Naruto dan menggapnya 'anak hilang yang tak tau jalan pulang'.

Naruto sedikit tidak suka ketika kehadirannya tidak dianggap sama sekali, hal itu membuatnya bosan.

"apa One-chan sudah menikah..?"

"kenapa wajah Onee-chan mirip tante-tante..?"

"apa itu lipstik asli Onee-chan..?"

"kenapa Onee-chan sendirian..?"

"hey Onee-chan cepat jawab..! apa kau tuli!.. kau bisu ya..., hey Onee-chan cepat jawab" Naruto sedikit menyeringai atas apa usaha yang dilakukannya yang cukup berhasil membuat perempuan disampinya sudah mulai menunjukkan emosi.

'Twicth'

'Twicth'

'Twicth'

'Twicth'

'Duakh'

"Berisik..!"

"kenapa kau memukulku...?" Ujar Naruto dengan mata yang sedikit berair. Dengan pelan Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol, 'walaupun dia manusia biasa tapi tenaganya mirip monster, apa semua wanita seperti ini, mengerikan!' pikir Naruto.

"apa maumu bocah..?! siapa yang kau sebut tante-tante hah!, aku ini masih 17 tahun tahu!" ujar wanita itu yang sudah emosi. Kepalan tangannya pun sudah hampir dia arahkan ke kepala kuning bocah tersebut, mencoba untuk menjitakknya sekali lagi namun sebuah ucapan dari anak tersebut menghentikkan laju tangannya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik...menurut psikologi ekpsresi marah lebih baik daripada sifat murung atau putus asa..." ujar Naruto dengan pose berfikir.

"Cih, ucapanmu seperti orang dewasa saja! Padahal kau masih anak kecil.." balas wanita tersebut dengan memandang wajah Naruto yang cukup menyebalkan dengan pose berfikirnya menurut wanita itu.

'aku memang dewasa nona hiks...hiks...hiks..' pikir Naruto dengan meratapi nasibnya.

"Onee-chan...Nama Onee-chan siapa..?" tanya Naruto dengan suara sedikit ceprengnya.

Perempuan itu sedikit tersentak tatatkala, anak kecil dideapannya menanyakan perihal namanya. Bukannya dia tidak ingin memebritahukan namanya hanya saja. Apa pentingnya bagi dia untuk memberi tahu namanya untuk anak kecil yang baru dia kenal?. mungkin ini hari sialnya yang paling parah, harus menghadapi masalah kehidupan yang rumit ditambah bertemu dengan anak kecil sok dewasa yang menjengkelkan.

"sopanlah sedikit, bukanlah tidak sopan jika menanyakan nama orang sebelum mengenalkaan diri terlebih dahulu.." ujar perempuan itu sambil memperbaiki bandana putih yang terbuat dari kain tersebut.

"namaku Minato...Uzumaki Minato...salam kenal Onee-chan yang galak.." Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit riang.

 _(Naruto dalam wujud kecilnya akan menggunakan nama Ayahnya dengan marga Uzumaki)_

"Arghhh,...kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan...!" perempuan disamping Naruto sudah ingin menelan bulat-bulat bocah kecil yang beranama Minato tersebut.

"baiklah namaku...Ultear,..Ultear Milkovich...panggila saja Ultear.." Ujar wanita tersebut.

"waow,,..nama Onee-chan seperti orang Rusia, apa Onee-chan orang Rusia atau orang tua Onee-chan orang Rusia? Eh, sepertinya tidak...wajah Onee-chan kan seperti orang kampung jadi mana mungkin Onee-chan orang Rusia...pffttt hahaha.." Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya ketika menghina orang yang berada disampingnya ini.

'orang tua ku'

Seketika wajah Ultear langsung murung setelah mendengar sepenggal kata dari orang disampingnya ini, masalah yang menimpa keluarganya yang secara tiba-tiba dan menghacurkan keluarga kecinya secar mendadak, membuat dia mengutuk kehidupan ini. Seharusnya dia saja yang mati bukan kedua orang tuanya, kecelakan pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh keluarganya saat keluar negeri membuat dia terpukul sehingga membuat dia termennung sendiri ditaman ini. Air mata mulai meluncur dari mata sekelam malam itu dan membuat sang empunya kembali menangis.

Naruto yang melihat orang disampingnya menangis menjadi bingung, apakah kalimatnya menyinggung wanita tersebut atau kata-katanya mengingatkan sesuatu yang membuat dia sakit hati. Naruto pun merutuki kebodohannya karean selalu saja suka membully orang dengan ucapan konyolnya.

"Ul-Nechan kenapa...apa kata-kataku menyakiti Ul-Neechan,..? kalau begitu aku minta maaf"ujar sekaligus tanya Naruto.

Naruto langsung menghadap Ultear dan mengambil sikap minta maaf dan tak lupa dengan pupil mata yang membulat dan mulai berair Naruto keluarkan untuk mendapat maaf dari orang yang ada didepannya.

"tidak,...kamu tidak salah. Nee-chan hanya teringat dengan keluarga Nee-chan..." ujar Ultear dengan cepat membasuh air matanya karean dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir. Cukup dia saja menanggung beban ini sendiri.

"benarkah..? memang apa yang taerjadi dengan keluarga Onee-chan..?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya Mina-chan...kau tidak salah, orang tua Onee-chan mengalami kecelakaan sehingga membuat dia harus bertemu Kami-sam lebih cepat..." Ujar Ultear dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

'ughh...tidak disini tidak disana kenapa aku selalu dipnggil dengan suffix -chan, memang Minato adalah nama ayahku tapi tetap saja kan , panggilan suffix itu sedikit menjengkelkan' batin Naruto.

"maaf aku Onee-chan.."

"iya..aku maafkan.."

"benarkah?" ujar Naruto.

"iya.."

"benarkah?"

"iya.."

"benarkah?"

"iya.."

'twitch'

"Iya Benar..!"

"Uwaahh...to-long a-aku, ada cewek gila yang ingin mencekekku...Onee-chan, aku mulai kehabisan nafas " suara Naruto mengecil akibat wajahnya yang mulai membiru kehabisan oksigen.

'Kaa-san...Tou-san...anak kalian akan menyusulumu'

'mati kau...mati kau...mati kau bocah tengik...' pikir Ultear denga jiwa berubah mirip iblis yang sesungguhnya.

Semua orang yang berlalu lalang ditaman itu langsung dongkol denngan kegiatan dua orang yang absurd itu. Ultear yang sadar menajdi objek pandang orang disana langsung melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya dari leher Naruto.

"maaf...sepertinya aku keterlaluan" ujar Ultear dengan sedikit canggung.

"Ambulan ...dokter..suster...tolong aku..uhuk-uhuk...Shinigami tolong jangan ambil nyawaku!"Naruto berujar dengan gaya mendramatisir sambil memegangi lehernya bekas cekikan Ultear.

'cih, dia terlalu melebih-lebihkan...tapi kenapa aku merasa dia bukan anak kecil?' batin Uitear.

"Duakh.."

"Ittai.."

"tidak usah mendramatisir..!" ujar Ultear dengan bosan.

"Hehe...tapi Ul-Neechan harus tanggung jawab..!"Ujar Naruto.

"masa bodoh.."

"hey, aku serius..atau Nee-chan mau aku tuntut karena menganiyaya anak dibawah umur.." seringai Naruto bertambah lebar.

"aku tidak peduli..." Ujar Ultear sambil berlalu menginggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap kepergian orang tersebut dengan tatapan datar, misinya berhasil membantu orang tersebut dari keterpurukannya. Walaupun bantuan tersebut hanya mampu merubah susana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Inilah menajadi kesangan tersendiri bagi Naruto dengan banyak membantu orang yang kesusahan dapat memberikan kedamaian tersendiri bagi jiwa Naruto.

Ultear tiba-tiba saja menghentikan laju jalannya dan menoleh sedikit kearah belakang untuk melihat Naruto sedikit.

"Kau mau Es-cream Mina-chan..?" tanya Ultear dengan nada sedikit mengejek namun serat akan ketulusan dalam pengucapannya.

Naruto tidak menanngapi ucapan perempuan didepannya. Naruto malah membuang pandangannya kearah lain dan bersidekap acuh. Ultear hanya tersenyum geli saat melihat bocah itu membuang muka.

"kau yakin tidak mau..?" tanya sekali lagi Ultear dengan terselip nada yang menngoda.

"Hmm.."

"ouh baiklah, padahal aku tadi ingin mentraktirmu es-cream sepuasnya...kalau kau tidak mau apalah dayaku yang ti-"ucapan Ultear langsng terhenti tatatkala Naruto sudah berada didepannya.

"baiklah ...ayo mari aku tunjukkan jalannya..." Ujar Naruto dengan riang.

'khu..khu...khu...akan aku kuras dompetmu...kau tidak tau siapa Namikaze Naruto yang sebenarnya' batin Naruto sambil menyeringai senang.

"cepat sekali berubahnya...dasar bocah.."

.

.

.

"misi kali ini sukses Obito-nii..." Ujar Shisui dan Sasuke sambil menghadap Obito dengan pakaian khas armor ANBUnya.

Namun mereka langsung sweatdrop tatatkala medapati pimpinan mereka sedang melakukan hal cukup nista menurut mereka. Bagaimana tidak, mereka mendapati Obito sedang mencoba mencium sebuah foto seorang gadis. Foto tersebut menampilakan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang cukup panjang dan memakai setelan baju dosen sebuah universitas di jepang.

Obito yang meliahat kedatanag kedua adiknya, langsung menghilangkan foto tersebut dan menyembunyikannya dibalik bajunya.

"kau menyedihkan Obito-nii...kau hebat dalam beratarung namun dalam hal merebut hati seorang cewek kau cukup payah.." sindir Shisui denngan nada mengejek.

"apa kau tidak mau Rin direbut oleh rivalmu waktu kuliah dulu..." kini Sasuke mencoba memanasi api dengan menyiramnya dengan bensin.

"APA MAKSUDMU SASUKE...aku tidak akan kalah dari mahluk ubanan itu...akan kupastikan Nohara Rin akan jatuh dalam pelukanku ini.."uajar Obito dengan nada cukup percaya dirinya.

Kedua orang itu hanya memutar malas bola mata mereka dibalik topeng yang mereka kenakan.

"kami mendapatkan informasi jika ada sorang mafia judi terlibat negosiasi dengan mahluk supernatural. Mereka melakukan (perdangan manusia) trafficking dengan melibatkan anak-anak yang mereka culik.."

Obito terlihat mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar cerita dari Shisui tentang perdagangan manusia apalagi ini menyanggkut anak-anak.

"kapan hal itu akan dilakasanakan...?" tanya Obito langsung to the point.

"tepat tengah malam dan itu dua hari lagi dipelabuhan Osaka.." ujar Sasuke.

"kita pergi..!"

 **TBC.**

 **Yo, aku kemmbali...walaupun pendek. Author masih nyempetin buat nulis, semoga kalian terhibur di chapter kali ini :D**

 **Samapi jumpa.**


End file.
